sekaiichihatsukoitheworldsgreatestfirstlovefandomcom-20200214-history
Masamune Takano
Masamune (Saga) Takano is one of the main characters of Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi. He works as the Editor-In-Chief for the Emerald Team. Personality/Characteristics Takano is one of the tallest of the characters in the show (though shorter than Hatori and Yokozawa). He is sometimes one of the most calm characters on the show, but when things don't go his way, he can get angry. At work, he is timid and cranky when things aren't done on time. Outside of work, he seems more calm and almost silent. He seems to be more strict with Ritsu Onodera than he is with Yokozawa since he and Yokozawa have been friends since college. Even then, Takano was still determined to find Onodera. He can also be pretty pushy when it comes to getting what he wants out of Ritsu, usually ending up with the two pinned against the wall or on the floor until Ritsu Onodera gets the strength to actually stop Takano or something interrupts them. Background Takano was very silent in his high school years due to his parents never being home at the same time. All they seemed to do was fight with one another. He would spend most of his days in the school's library, reading books until it closed at the end of the day. On one day (sometime in winter), Takano found a black-and-white kitten in a box. He decided to take the kitten home, calling him Sorata. After that, he began to leave the library earlier to take care of Sorata. Takano seemed to be very popular with girls even if he didn't care a bit about what they thought about him. He had countless girlfriends, but he says in the manga (Chapter 10.5) that the more they got to know him, the more cold he would become. He runs into Onodera who confirms his love for Takano and asks if he is allowed to go out with him. Takano doesn't understand his feelings at first, but he soon agrees to go out with him, not saying it directly though. A very sad misunderstanding happened between Takano and Onodera during their brief relationship, where Onodera asked Takano about how the latter felt about him and their relationship. Charge it to nerves or embarrassment, Takano lightly chuckled which crushed Onodera's feelings. Too focused on his hurt feelings and his presumed rejection after he gave his innocence and love to Takano, Onodera kicked Takano and left. The following day, Onodera did not go to school and eventually went to England. The sad reality was Takano did love Onodera very much, and was very stunned and hurt about how things turned out between them. Nonetheless, Takano did not give up his search for Onodera. As years went by and still unable to find Onodera, Takano continued spending his years feeling alone and trying to find him. College came around, and Takano met Yokozawa, who became one of his good friends. Takano eventually found out some crushing news about Onodera - another added misunderstanding to their relationship - that during the time that he and Onodera were dating, Onodera happened to be engaged (for short, Onodera was two-timing Takano). Takano became more desperate, wanting answers and seeking to be with Onodera. Feeling lost and hopeless in his search for Onodera and crushed with the news that he got about Onodera, Takano began to skip his college classes and ended up flunking his classes, making Yokozawa wonder what was going on. Yokozawa found out that Takano had been drinking and had a lot of sex to rid himself of the feeling of being alone again, so he tried to help Takano. He and Yokozawa soon became closer friends, Yokozawa says in Yokozawa Takafumi no Baai that they did it one night while they both were drunk, and that Takano regretted having sex with Yokozawa. Yokozawa's feelings became more clear for him, but Takano wasn't interested in having a romantic relationship with Yokozawa. Relationships Ritsu Onodera Main Article: Ritsu Onodera Ritsu was Takano's lover in high school years, but after 10 years had passed Takano is now his boss. Takano is determined to get Onodera to say that he loves him once more, taking any possible opportunity to strike at him. He really has strong feelings towards Onodera and believes that they could be a couple again just like they were all those years ago. Yokozawa Takafumi Main Article: Yokozawa Takafumi Takano and Yokozawa are college friends who also work together and have a good friendship. The two work together at Marukawa in a professional manner, but outside of work, they are very buddy-buddy with one another. Takano wants Yokozawa to understand that he only wants him to be a friend. Anime *'''Episode 1: First Impression Are The Most Lasting: '''Takano is introduced in this episode. He is shown at first with a book over his face. When he removed the book, he looked very irritable as if he hadn't slept in days! Giving Ritsu a cold greeting, he calls him a noobie and says he's useless. He also pulls off a stunt of kissing Onodera in front of an artist when he tells her to re-draw a kissing scene in her script to make it more dramatic. * '''Episode 2: A Man Has Free Choice To Begin Love But Not To End It: '''The end of the period is how this episode starts, and by the looks of it, Takano doesn't seem to be as effected by it like everyone else is. Takano is seen first arguing with a author over the phone about not having her deadlines in on time. He and Onodera go a visit the author and help finish the drawings and such before dead lines. They soon find out that Takano had bought them extra time to finish the art and they finish the rest without and problems. Arriving back at Marukawa, Takano figures out that Onodera is the same boy from high school he met 25 years ago. We also learn, that the two live next door to each other as well. * '''Episode 3: In Love There Is Both Dotage And Discretion: '''Takano's relationship with Yokozawa is shown in this episode. It might seem the two want to claw out each others throats at first, but later in the episode, Takano and Yokozawa seem closer than you think. The two seem to get along very well outside of work, and the way Yokozawa talks to him shows that the two have a very close relationship. Yokozawa also calls Takano by his first name 'Masamune'. Takano also gave Onodera a challenge in a flashback to read over a storyboard he brought over in a week. The episode might have taken place after the week or at the end of the week since the two seemed to be going over them with one another. Though, this accident leads to more things in the end of the episode. * '''Episode 4: Adversity Makes A Man Wise: '''Takano doesn't appear in this episode much. The episode starts from where the last one ended with Onodera running into Yokozawa. Takano tells Yokozawa that the two were working on the storyboards and tells him to go home. Later when Takano calls him, Onodera doesn't answer, and he just hangs up. The next day, everything seems to go back to normal. When Takano hears that Onodera's artist's team had become ill, he allows him to go meet with her, saying that he would take the blame if he didn't make it. Category:Characters